


you smell nice but you look nicer and you fuck me the nicest

by attyohsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attyohsehun/pseuds/attyohsehun
Summary: Baekhyun thought he was about to commit a crime of moral turpitude because a certain Park ChanRUDE chose not to wear a shirt beneath his pink hoodie today.





	you smell nice but you look nicer and you fuck me the nicest

**Author's Note:**

> \- Unbeta'd. Grammar errors are part and parcel of my existence TYVM.  
> \- Title is a work in progress. My brain is mush and I srsly can't think of any other title to describe what I wrote OTL  
> \- Park Chanyeol's MLB photos! 'Nuff said HUHUHU  
> \- If anybody even reads this, hit me up at Twitter (@attyohsehun) to spazz about Chanbaek! I'm a sad little bean with no Chanbaek shipper friends irl. ='(  
> \- And srsly I'm so fucking old. Can anybody teach me how to upload a DP on here?

 

“Are you fucking kidding me right now, Byun Baekhyun?” Chanyeol growled, his brows furrowed like they always did whenever he caught Baekhyun doing things the latter was not supposed to do, like steal his clothes, for example.

 

“Uh… Oops. Sorry?” Baekhyun offered a noncommittal shrug, stretching the gauze he was fiddling with against his forehead in an attempt to look cute so as to appease Chanyeol’s anger. His technique was foolproof and as expected, the crease in between Chanyeol’s brows immediately smoothened, but he still wasn’t smiling.

 

Chanyeol stared down at Baekhyun in a judging manner, causing the smaller to squirm under the intensity of the giant’s gaze. Baekhyun knows this was not an appropriate time to get all hot and bothered, not when he knew that Chanyeol was seriously pissed at him.

 

Chanyeol valued fashion and as sweet as his boyfriend was, Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol took his beloved fashion seriously. Contrary to Baekhyun who chose to wear comfortable clothes and was content running around campus in his ratty black shirts and oversized everything, Chanyeol liked his Balenciaga and he hated nothing more than when other people touched his clothes. Heck, he even did his laundry himself, and for a lazy ass like Park Chanyeol, that really said something.

 

In all fairness to Chanyeol, it wasn’t like he was this big bad wolf who unreasonably gets angry at his boyfriend for wearing his clothes. In fact, he was the sweetest boyfriend ever – getting Baekhyun the same piece of garment as him every so often so that they would match as a couple. It’s just that Baekhyun, being the stubborn little shit that he was, refused to wear the clothes that Chanyeol got him. He insisted on wearing Chanyeol’s clothes instead, arguing that they were much more comfortable as they came in a bigger size.

 

Truth be told, he just really liked wearing them because they smelled like Chanyeol: a hint of muskiness from his Hilfiger perfume mixed with the smell of detergent and something else Baekhyun couldn’t quite place, but guessed as nothing else other than Chanyeol’s very own essence. Baekhyun was hooked on Chanyeol’s smell but somebody would have to walk over his dead body before he admits that.

 

“And why are you wearing my shirt, again? I was going to wear that tomorrow!” Chanyeol shifted his weight on his left leg, the movement causing the pink hoodie he was wearing to shift just the slightest bit to show the milky skin peeking from underneath. Baekhyun slowly gulped, sitting frozen on his swivel chair with his right hand still perched on the mouse he was frantically clicking just a few moments ago – up until Chanyeol entered the room and accosted him like he committed some heinous crime. _Oh, Baekhyun thought he was about to commit a crime of moral turpitude because a certain Park ChanRUDE chose not to wear a shirt beneath his hoodie today._

 

“Oh man, you killed me!” Baekhyun half-screamed-half-whined as he tried to redeem himself with what little composure he had left. Of course, he failed. Who wouldn’t when Chanyeol looked like a gift wrapped in pink ribbon – okay, a pink hoodie, but that’s beside the point – that Baekhyun couldn’t wait to untangle.

 

Red flashed on his screen when his opponent mercilessly killed his character with a headshot, the words GAME OVER blinking in front of his face and Baekhyun couldn’t help but agree. It really was game over for him whenever Chanyeol got all serious like that. It was a far cry from the clingy bouncing fluff ball Chanyeol usually was around him and Baekhyun thanks the heavens he was already seated  because as cliché as it may sound, Baekhyun literally felt his knees weaken upon the sight of the pale column of Chanyeol’s neck. And don’t even get him started on Chanyeol’s adams apple… Baekhyun could just imagine himself darting his tongue out to…

 

“I really am going to kill you if you don’t stop stealing my clothes, I swear to God, Baekhyun, don’t test me!” Chanyeol interrupted Baekhyun’s less than holy thoughts as the giant started to walk towards him, his steps the only sound echoing through the four walls of the room except for the loud beating of Baekhyun’s heart against his rib cage.

 

Baekhyun felt lightheaded and honestly, a little frustrated at how easily Chanyeol could work him up like that. It just wasn’t fair how Chanyeol seemed to be all rainbows and sunshine one moment, and then all of a sudden, he gets angry and morphs into this sexy ass motherfucker who embodied every single one of Baekhyun’s teenage wet dreams and quite disturbingly, awakened some daddy issues he didn’t even know he had prior to meeting Chanyeol. Indeed, Baekhyun was a goner and yet, he regrets nothing.

 

“Baek… Baekhyun!” Chanyeol snapped his fingers in front of Baekhyun’s face, jolting the latter out of his stupor and Baekhyun couldn’t help the hitch in his breath when he realized how close Chanyeol was to him, bending over his computer screen so that they were at eye level with each other.

 

“Seriously, what’s up with you? You don’t look so well. You’re turning the same color as my shirt. Are you sick?” Chanyeol’s expression shifted to one of worry, reaching a hand across the computer table separating him from his boyfriend to check the latter’s temperature.

 

“I’m fine!” Baekhyun flinched away from Chanyeol’s touch, internally cringing when he saw a flash of hurt on the latter’s face. Chanyeol looked confused and unfortunately for Baekhyun, a confused Chanyeol looked highly similar to an angry Chanyeol. Cue the twitch down south where all of Baekhyun’s blood seemed to have rushed.

 

It was this look Baekhyun could only describe as confusingly attractive: a look wherein Chanyeol’s eyebrows did this acrobatic movement where they meet in the middle at the same time Chanyeol raises them up his forehead. Said eyebrow exercise is matched by a frown which reveals Chanyeol’s lone dimple on his left cheek while his eyes grow comically wide in incredulity. Seriously, it was a facial expression akin to a riotous circus where nobody even understands what’s going on, yet Baekhyun couldn’t help but think as endearing. _Damn,_ Baehyun thought as he realized how whipped he was.

 

“Seriously, spit it out. What’s wrong?” Chanyeol’s deep voice was tinted with worry as he went around the computer table to stand at Baekhyun’s side, his frown deepening once more when Baekhyun all but pushed his feet on the ground so that the swivel chair rolled away from Chanyeol in a last ditch attempt to put as much space between him and his boyfriend.

 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun cursed as he felt the back of his head collide with the wall of his dorm room. Sadly for Baekhyun, as with any other college dorm room in the immediate vicinity, his room was no mansion and due to the cramped space, his computer table which doubled as his study table was situated against the wall.

 

“What the hell? You cut class just to play another one of your stupid games?” Chanyeol snapped as he finally saw what was on Baekhyun’s screen. “I thought we’ve already agreed that you are not to play games during weekdays anymore?”

 

“You told me not to play, I didn’t agree…” Baekhyun murmured under his breath, bowing his head to avoid Chanyeol’s eyes which were boring holes into his being. He seriously didn’t want to fight with Chanyeol, but his sassiness always seemed to get the better of him all the time. Baekhyun’s middle name was sass, how could he possibly stop himself from making a snarky remark?

 

“What did you fucking say!?” Chanyeol gripped each armrest of Baekhyun’s chair and the elder closed his eyes and turned his head to the side in reflex, feeling his breath escape his lungs as Chanyeol’s hot breath ghosted over his sensitive ear when Chanyeol shouted at him. He cursed the heavens when he instinctively opened his eyes a fraction, only to be greeted by Chanyeol’s chest which got exposed when Chanyeol leaned in.

 

“Nothing… I just…” Baekhyun forced himself to calm down and slowly peeked up at Chanyeol, gauging the younger’s reaction before he spewed more nonsense which will only get Chanyeol madder.

 

“You just…?” Chanyeol retracted a fraction, giving Baekhyun the benefit of the doubt.

 

“I… Well… I…” Baekhyun fumbled for words, and mind you, it was so not like Baekhyun to do so. Baekhyun was the most talkative little shit in SM University and speechless is not in his vocabulary, or at least, it _wasn’t._

 

“Tell me, Baek,” Chanyeol finally retreated and stood back up to his full height, staring down at his boyfriend who let out a suspicious sigh. “What was so important that you had to miss Algebra again? I was worried sick about you since you said you’d meet me in class, yet lo and behold, ERROR 404 Byun Baekhyun not found. What’s your excuse this time?”

 

Baekhyun felt like he was underwater. He only heard snippets of Chanyeol’s rant as he was too busy forcing himself to look away from Chanyeol’s crotch which was now at his eye level. He barely registers that Chanyeol was wearing sweatpants that matched the color of his hoodie because he was too busy picturing what lied underneath. _A cold shower would be great just about now,_ Baekhyun thought to himself as he smiled awkwardly and he forced himself to look up to Chanyeol’s visage, mentally congratulating himself when his voice didn’t quiver as he spoke: “It’s not like I’m gonna use Algebra to buy fruits at the market, Yeol. As long as I can count the millions I’m gonna make as a pro-gamer, I think I’m good. Chill a little!”

 

“Chill? Chill!? How about I chill your ass in the walk-in freezer at the cafeteria because that’s where you’ll end up working if you don’t take your education seriously!” It was Chanyeol’s turn to go red, getting angrier as he heard his boyfriend’s words.

 

“Hey! That’s mean. Chef Soo finished a degree in Psychology before he pursued his passion for culinary arts. He’s not working at the university cafeteria because he has no choice, he does it for the love of cooking!” Baekhyun blurted out, knowing fully well that his argument didn’t make any sense, but hoping that Chanyeol buys it.

 

“ _Please,_ Baekhyun. You and I both know that Chef Soo’s one and only true passion is ogling Professor Jong-in’s ass when he walks off from the counter with his bucket of crispy fried chicken. Why do you think he says the fried chicken is for P.E. faculty members only because it’s bad for the kids’ health, and only physically fit people can handle the calories of fried chicken without getting fat? What a liar. Even Principal Suho doesn’t get a piece.”

 

Baekhyun couldn’t say anything in response to that because every bit of what Chanyeol said was true. Not that he wanted to, anyway. He was getting more preoccupied the longer Chanyeol hovered over him and his eyes strayed to the prominent vein at the side of Chanyeol’s neck which seemed to shift every time Chanyeol uttered a word. His gaze shifted upwards to linger on Chanyeol’s lips, not really hearing any of the younger’s words, but feeling every movement of Chanyeol’s tongue against his palate and the occasional lick on his lips to form words, with his entire being. Eyes shifting lower, he followed the expanse of pale skin down Chanyeol’s defined collarbones, licking his own lips as he focused on the sight of Chanyeol’s pectoral muscles which rose and fell with every one of Chanyeol’s breaths. Baekhyun allowed his eyes to trail further down south, and for the love of all things holy, Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel like kneeling… _so he did._

 

“Baek, what the fuck? What are you doing?” Chanyeol attempted to pull Baekhyun to his feet, his face reverting to its previous confused state upon hearing Baekhyun’s words.

 

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun whispered brokenly as he released a deep breath to calm himself.

 

“Hey, baby. It’s okay. No need to kneel. It’s not that you can’t use my shirts. It’s just that I like this shirt so much because it has your face on it,” Chanyeol explained, pulling Baekhyun’s hand to coax him to stand, but the elder stayed rooted on the spot where he was kneeling in front of Chanyeol. “Why can’t you wear its pair which has my face? I already gave them to you last week, didn’t I? It’s like you’re embarrassed of me or something,” Chanyeol added despairingly, tilting Baekhyun’s chin up so that the elder would meet his gaze.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” Baekhyun chanted, more to himself than anything else. He was saying as many I’m sorrys for what he was about to do, because in the one minute it took for Chanyeol to discuss their couple shirt, a hundred and one ways of removing Chanyeol’s current attire have passed through Baekhyun’s mind and everything be damned if he was not going to act on that.

 

“Baek, it’s really fi – what are you doing? Oh… oooh,” Chanyeol groaned as Baekhyun grasped his hips without warning and rubbed his cheek against his crotch, much like how a puppy would cuddle its chew toy.

 

“I’m sorry, Yeol. But can we talk about our garment arrangements later and focus on removing them for now?” Baekhyun mumbled without detaching his face from Chanyeol’s crotch, the vibrations sending tingles up Chanyeol’s spine and he instinctively clung to Baekhyun’s computer table by his side for support, his force sending Baekhyun’s mouse tumbling to the floor.

 

“Is that a yes?” Baekhyun had the audacity to chuckle as he looked up to see how flustered Chanyeol had become due to his simple touch. He grinned triumphantly as he felt Chanyeol’s dick twitch against his chin.

 

“Ye…es.” Chanyeol breathed, his free hand reflexively shooting up to grasp at Baekhyun’s shoulder as Baekhyun gave his manhood an experimental lick over his clothes. “You… fu…cking… tease.”

 

“I don’t know about being a tease, but I assure you, there will definitely be fucking,” Baekhyun winked before he stood on his feet and tiptoed to flick his tongue against Chanyeol’s left ear. He tugged Chanyeol by the drawstrings of his hoodie and pushed him to sit down on his swivel chair.

 

“Now be a dear and behave,” Baekhyun cooed before turning around to walk to his nightstand, swaying his hips a tad bit for show, knowing that he had a very eager audience of one that was Park Chanyeol. He heard Chanyeol groan from behind him and Baekhyun smirked to himself, purposely angling his hip just so as he bent down to retrieve a packet and a tube from the drawer. Baekhyun was not the least bit apologetic to put his, uh, assets to good use. A wise man once said, _“shake what your momma gave you,”_ and Baekhyun lives for the attention Chanyeol bathed him with whenever he did just that.

 

Baekhyun took his sweet time walking back to where Chanyeol was still sitting on the swivel chair, smiling to himself as he noticed how labored the younger’s breathing had become and licking his lips when his eyes fell on the obvious hardness that had made itself known underneath Chanyeol’s sweats. Baekhyun had no shame in admitting that he drooled at the sight. Sure, Chanyeol was still fully-clothed, but Baekhyun could see the outline of Chanyeol’s cock and he felt himself go dizzy with the thought of what lay underneath. Not being able to help himself, Baekhyun allowed himself a little taste as he sat himself on Chanyeol’s lap, the younger’s hands automatically going around his waist to hold him close.

 

Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s tongue draw patterns on his nape and Baekhyun found purchase on the chair’s armrest as he became woozy due to the younger’s ministrations, biting back a moan when Chanyeol mimicked his earlier actions and flicked his sinful tongue on Baekhyun’s ear. Before long, Chanyeol’s hands were frantically groping every inch of Baekhyun’s skin that he could reach, settling on massaging the latter’s smooth inner thighs that he adored so much. Baekhyun made a mental note to wear shorts more often from now on as he grew delirious from Chanyeol’s teasing touches, the younger’s callous hands playing invisible strings like he usually did with his guitar on Baekhyun’s thighs, but not quite where Baekhyun needed them. The feeling of anticipation became almost too much to bear when Chanyeol started thrusting his hips up, producing a delicious friction which, despite making them feel good, just felt lacking due to the layers of clothing between them.

 

“Stop, stop. Clothes. Off. _Please._ Now.” Baekhyun whispered brokenly, turning his head to the side to meet Chanyeol’s lips in a heated kiss, the meeting of tongues intensifying the heat Baekhyun had been feeling ever since Chanyeol stepped in through the door and he all but tangled his digits in Chanyeol’s blond locks, Chanyeol's Yankees cap toppling to the floor.

 

Never able to deny Baekhyun anything, Chanyeol could do nothing else but comply with Baekhyun’s command. He unwillingly broke the kiss and pushed Baekhyun off him so that the elder stood back on his feet. Chanyeol was about to undress his boyfriend when the latter surprised him by shimmying out of his shorts in a sultry manner. The silly part of Chanyeol’s brain immediately played a song from his favorite artist, _Shimmie Shimmie Ko Ko Bop_ echoing through his mind as he devoured the sight of Baekhyun’s ample behind with his eyes. Just then, Baekhyun looked back at him with a sly smirk as he lifted Chanyeol’s shirt to give the younger a better view of his hole. _Damn, Kim Jongdae was right, it’s about to go down._

 

The audible hitch in Chanyeol’s breath as he took in the view was all the encouragement Baekhyun needed for him to set to work. He slowly positioned himself between Chanyeol’s thighs, making a move to remove the shirt he was wearing when Chanyeol gripped his hands to stop him.

 

“Leave it on,” Chanyeol growled before taking Baekhyun’s face in between his hands and crashing their lips in a searing kiss. Tongues fought for dominance for what seemed like eternity before Chanyeol spoke: “You look so fucking hot in my clothes. That’s why I don’t like you wearing them. The boners I keep on getting in public are very inconvenient, you know?”

 

“Seriously?” Baekhyun’s eyes grew as wide as saucers at the revelation. He always thought Chanyeol simply hated it when he wore his clothes because he loved his apparel collection so much. Little did Baekhyun know that there was a deeper cause for Chanyeol’s aversion to Baekhyun stealing his clothes.

 

“Seriously…” Chanyeol managed a half-smile, which was hastily replaced as Chanyeol’s mouth fell agape when Baekhyun suddenly brought a hand to rest over Chanyeol’s crotch to palm his clothed erection.

 

“Seriously, Yeol? I’ve barely even touched you and you’re already this hard for me?” Baekhyun teased as he traced a finger at the outline of Chanyeol’s cock which had gotten more pronounced than earlier, signaling that Chanyeol was already fully hard beneath the offensive fabric. Had he known he could work up Chanyeol this much simply just by wearing the giant’s clothes, Baekhyun shouldn’t have worn any other clothes except Chanyeol’s anymore. _Oh how the tables have turned,_ Baekhyun thought slyly to himself.

 

Feeling bolder with his new found knowledge, Baekhyun dragged Chanyeol lower by the collar of his hoodie to bring their lips together in a torrid embrace which had a characteristic longing unlike the millions of kisses they shared before. Their tongues battled sloppily against one another, Baekhyun opening his cavern to welcome Chanyeol’s wet muscle which he sucked with a hunger he knew only Chanyeol could satiate. Baekhyun’s hands almost mechanically went up to Chanyeol’s neck to deepen the kiss, his slim fingers finally settling on Chanyeol’s blond locks as he carded them through his digits.

 

Soon enough the temperature in the room was all too much to bear and Baekhyun broke from the kiss to bring much needed air into his lungs, not breaking eye contact with Chanyeol whose orbs mirrored the lust Baekhyun was sure filled his very own. Baekhyun felt all his blood rush south as he saw the string of saliva still connecting their mouths as they both panted, foreheads automatically coming together to keep the other close. Chanyeol’s cheeks had a pretty tinge of red from the exertion, and quite possibly, the lust that seemed all too consuming at the moment. His matted blond hair clung to his neck and forehead, disheveled in the sexiest possible way after Baekhyun’s ministrations. His pupils were blown, and he was looking down at Baekhyun with an animalistic expression and Baekhyun could see the tip of his tongue nestled between his teeth as he panted. Chanyeol looked like he’d just ran a marathon and Baekhyun thought Chanyeol looked more delicious than ever. Baekhyun suddenly felt very _hungry._

 

Not one to deprive himself of anything, Baekhyun frantically pulled on the drawstrings of Chanyeol’s sweats and the younger was more than willing to comply. Chanyeol lifted his butt to allow Baekhyun ease in removing his garments, with Baekhyun pulling Chanyeol’s sweats and boxers in one go. Baekhyun and Chanyeol groaned simultaneously – Chanyeol because of the relief from the pressure as his cock sprung free from its confinement, and Baekhyun for the wonderful sight as he saw Chanyeol’s throbbing manhood which stood proud against his stomach.

 

Normally, Baekhyun would spend minutes worshipping Chanyeol’s cock the way it deserves, but today is not a normal day. Not when Chanyeol had been fucking with his mind ever since he entered through the doors and assaulted Baekhyun’s senses with how hot he looked in his pink ensemble. Chanyeol was caught off guard, his usual deep voice going three octaves higher in a broken moan as Baekhyun all but engulfed his member in his mouth all in one go. Chanyeol’s hands found purchase on Baekhyun’s ash locks as the elder wasted no time in bobbing his head up and down, his tongue swirling in his mouth as he did and at the very back of Chanyeol’s hazy mind, he briefly wondered how Baekhyun could possibly do that but he was far too gone to figure out the mechanics of how Byun Baekhyun’s tongue does its magic; especially that he was concentrating on keeping his hips still so as not to gag his boyfriend. It was possibly the hardest ordeal Park Chanyeol had ever encountered in his young life of nineteen years. It was even harder than AP Calculus back in high school and Chanyeol was no math genius, mind you.

 

Meanwhile, Baekhyun was having the time of his life, not once wavering as he worked Chanyeol’s cock with much fervor, growing more and more enthused as he heard Chanyeol’s deep moans from above. He can feel Chanyeol’s knees shaking beneath his palms and he couldn’t help but feel somewhat proud that it was him who made Park Chanyeol unravel like this. Chanyeol had a death grip on Baekhyun’s hair but the elder didn’t seem to mind, too absorbed in the delicious pain that shot through his spine with each of Chanyeol’s pulls, adding to the building pressure in his very own cock.

 

Feeling the strain on his jaws from the intensity of it all, Baekhyun rested for a while by withdrawing his mouth from Chanyeol’s cock. He replaced his mouth with his hand, forming a ring with his thumb and middle finger around Chanyeol’s girth. Baekhyun pumped Chanyeol’s length as he took the opportunity to admire his handiwork, breath catching in his throat as he saw how utterly wrecked Chanyeol looked. The younger’s mouth was ajar, his chest heaving as he looked down at Baekhyun with a carnal hunger emanating from deep within. With a glint in his eyes, Baekhyun slowly brought his face down once again, not breaking eye contact with Chanyeol as he flattened his tongue at the base of Chanyeol’s cock where it met his balls. Baekhyun reveled in the sound of Chanyeol’s broken moan when he slowly lapped his way up along Chanyeol’s shaft, lips meeting his hand which grasped the head of Chanyeol’s cock.

 

Baekhyun smirked as he felt the hot rod pulsate in his hand. Out to torture his boyfriend some more, Baekhyun slowly brought his tongue out to give kitten licks on the twitching length in his grasp, enjoying every moment as Chanyeol’s hands tightened themselves on his shoulders to stop himself from thrusting up. Baekhyun slowly wrapped his mouth around the head, careful to cushion his teeth with his lips so he wouldn’t hurt his boyfriend. Baekhyun hollowed his cheeks for good measure to provide suction and he couldn’t help but laugh when Chanyeol’s legs all but flew up as he did so, the pressure of his initial suck too much for the giant to bear.

 

“Baekhyun, what the fuck!?” Chanyeol gasped, and Baekhyun’s witty retort died on his lips, freezing upon hearing a third voice in the room. Good thing his computer screen was blocking him from view or who knows what would have happened. Had he caught them in the act, Oh Sehun would never have let Chanyeol and Baekhyun live that one down for the rest of their lives.

 

“Sehun! Wha-aat brings you here?” Chanyeol’s hands instinctively pushed Baekhyun’s head lower. _Bad move._ “Ahhh...”

 

“Chanyeol hyung? Are you okay?” Came Sehun’s voice. “You look like you’re in pain.”

 

“I-I’m fine. I ju-ust sprained my ankle playing basketball earlier,” Chanyeol’s voice was strained. His mind was in a mindless disarray trying to make sense of the conversation when Baekhyun’s sinful mouth was still wrapped around him.

 

“Are you sure it’s not a fracture?” Sehun asked, puzzled.

 

“I’m al-right! I-I swear,” Chanyeol gasped as he felt Baekhyun give the head of his cock a gentle suck. All he wanted to do was to strangle his boyfriend right now. He already knew Baekhyun was a little shit, but he didn’t know he was this evil. He chanced a look down and felt the heat rise up to his cheeks when he saw Baekhyun’s lips stretched wide around his penis, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he winked up at Chanyeol.

 

“You’re sweating so much. That can’t be just a sprain,” Sehun’s voice was concerned as he started towards Chanyeol, stopping abruptly when Chanyeol raised both of his palms up in front of him to stop Sehun from going further.

 

“Sto-op! I-I already went to the clinic and Nurse Minseok said that I should just rest my foot.” Chanyeol hastily blurted out all in one sentence.

 

Sehun’s thick brows shot up at once, curious about Chanyeol’s weird behavior but deciding to just let it go for now. “O-kaaay? If you say so. Just tell Baekhyun hyung I came by. The little shit forced me to skip Literature so we can level up and he’s not here? Fucking midget!”

 

Chanyeol hurriedly pushed Baekhyun’s head down once more as he felt his boyfriend start to resurface, shooting the elder a warning glare to stop him from moving. Baekhyun probably wanted to defend his ~~height~~ honor against Sehun’s harsh words. Baekhyun was always touchy with his height and Chanyeol never figured out why. “O-Okaaay I’ll tell him. Bye!” Chanyeol uttered breathlessly, heaving a relieved sigh when Sehun finally turned back and slammed the door of the room as he went out.

 

“Sehun could’ve caught us! What kind of stunt was tha---ahhh,” Chanyeol’s words died on his throat as Baekhyun resumed sucking on his dick, as if there never was an interruption. If there was one thing Chanyeol greatly admired about his boyfriend, it was his tenacity to stay focused on the task at hand… _or mouth._

 

Chanyeol’s head fell back against the head rest of the chair as Baekhyun’s tongue worked wonders on his length. The familiar pooling in his stomach started to grow stronger and Chanyeol garnered all the will power in him to push Baekhyun away, because inasmuch as Chanyeol was crazy about Baekhyun’s mouth, he knew he craved a far tighter heat at the moment.

 

Baekhyun was momentarily confused when Chanyeol suddenly pushed him away, only to be roused once again when Chanyeol pulled him to his feet and crashed their lips together with renewed fervor. Without breaking the kiss, Chanyeol hoisted Baekhyun up, the elder easing the process by jumping up and wrapping his legs around Chanyeol’s waist. Chanyeol supported Baekhyun’s weight with his hands under his supple globes, both groaning in unison as their penises slid against one another for the first time since they started their little game of push and pull.

 

Chanyeol slowly walked up to Baekhyun’s bed, thankful for once at how tiny Baekhyun’s room was because he did not need to travel that far. God knows he wouldn’t be able to take any second more of waiting and so, Chanyeol dropped Baekhyun on the bed. Chanyeol climbed up on top of Baekhyun in a jiffy, sliding his hands all over Baekhyun’s pale thighs as he left little sucks here and there. Baekhyun’s legs spread open of their own accord, his body welcoming the familiar feeling of Chanyeol’s tongue as the younger’s mouth painted sweet nothings across alabaster skin. Soon enough, the heat was too much to bear and Chanyeol felt Baekhyun tug at the hood of his sweater.

 

“Off… Chanyeol, _please,_ ” Baekhyun moaned, the neediness in his voice apparent as he tugged on the pink fabric.

 

Chanyeol had no qualms in obliging. The giant momentarily straightened himself up on his knees, fumbling with the zipper when Baekhyun all but slapped his hand away and held them in his smaller ones on either side of Chanyeol’s hips. Chanyeol felt the circuits in his brain go haywire when Baekhyun smiled sultrily at him before slowly going down to bite the zipper of Chanyeol’s hoodie in his mouth, leisurely dragging the tiny metal down until it unraveled all the way at Chanyeol’s navel. Baekhyun placed a chaste kiss  on Chanyeol’s proud member upon meeting the delicious hardness as he went down. Chanyeol shrugged off his hoodie with lightning speed, wasting no time in pushing Baekhyun back on the bed to devour his lips.

 

“Fuck, Baek. You’re so hot,” Chanyeol gasped as he kissed every part of Baekhyun’s face, hands replacing themselves on Baekhyun’s lower cheeks which he kneaded like the soft dough that it truly was.

 

“Don’t worry, Yeol. The feeling is mutual,” Baekhyun slurred as Chanyeol’s right hand slowly creeped up underneath his… well, Chanyeol’s shirt. Chanyeol felt Baekhyun’s hard nubs stand in attention under his caress, the elder’s moans of _more_ fueling his eagerness to continue with his ministrations.

  
Not able to take it any longer, Chanyeol withdrew contact altogether, abruptly standing up as he hastily ran back and forth to the table where Baekhyun had set the condom and lube earlier. Baekhyun whimpered at the loss – only to be jolted with electricity once more as Chanyeol’s hands immediately replaced themselves on either side of Baekhyun’s hips, and gently made their way down his ass, caressing his inner thighs and making Baekhyun gasp as he felt a slick finger tease his twitching hole. When Chanyeol even opened the bottle of lube was beyond him, but Baekhyun couldn’t bring himself to care one bit.

 

Baekhyun's skin was on fire – and damn was it a hot one. The feeling of skin on skin sent shivers down his spine as the younger man explored Baekhyun's most sensitive area – careful not to hurt his boyfriend by adding more lube onto his digits before he breached the tight ring of muscle with his middle finger.

 

“Fuuuck,” Baekhyun whimpered as he felt Chanyeol’s slick finger slowly work its way up his ass, unable to help the wanton mewl that spilled from his lips as Chanyeol started to thrust the lone digit in and out of his heat.

  
When Baekhyun started to buck his hips up, Chanyeol took it as a sign that the smaller was ready for more and so he added his index finger into the mix, reveling in Baekhyun’s high-pitched moans which served as encouragement as he scissored his digits inside to stretch Baekhyun all the more. Baekhyun’s breath hitched when Chanyeol suddenly lifted his right leg over his shoulder and started to lick at his puckered hole, the muscle giving an involuntary twitch as Chanyeol bridged the resistance with his tongue. Baekhyun dug his fingers on Chanyeol's head as a last attempt to hold on to his sanity. Chanyeol's tongue was doing wonders in opening him up, sliding in and out of his hole with ease, making the elder whimper in sweet surrender.

 

Chanyeol slid two fingers beside his tongue for added stretch, curling his digits just so to find the bundle of nerves that he knew would bring Baekhyun the utmost pleasure. And Chanyeol was sure he found just that when he felt Baekhyun frantically pulling him up by his hair, incoherent moans and curses breaking free from his sinful lips that Chanyeol need not hear for him to understand.

 

So Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun anew as he went up to cover Baekhyun’s body with his own, his hands fumbling with the lube as he hurriedly slicked himself up before he went blind from the intensity of the lust he was currently feeling. Chanyeol busied himself with opening the packet of condom next, only for his brain to fry and causing him to drop the packet on the bed when he heard Baekhyun’s next words. “No. I want to feel you. Just you.”

 

Fuck if that didn’t make Chanyeol harder than he already was, if that was even possible. His left hand automatically went up to caress Baekhyun’s cheek as they kissed, rubbing the soft skin there as a silent warning, and when he felt Baekhyun’s minuscule nod as they kissed, he slowly aligned himself against Baekhyun’s crease, eyes shutting tight as a low grunt escaped his mouth when he breached the tight ring of Baekhyun’s heat.

 

Chanyeol pushed his pulsating cock sweet inch by sweet inch, not once breaking the searing kiss they shared even when Baekhyun bit his upper lip in the middle of the heated passion that Chanyeol could taste the iron on his own. Chanyeol was too far gone to care. Who in their right mind could even be bothered when Baekhyun’s tight muscles enveloped his manhood in the slow delicious friction of skin against skin.

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol absorbed themselves in a slow dance to an inaudible tune only the both of them can hear, wallowing in the sultry burn that Chanyeol’s deep thrusts offered. Then again, as with any choreographed dance, the song had started to go into a crescendo leading up to the climax, and Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s bodies moved of their own accord, in tune with the rhythm that connected them on a spiritual level.

 

Baekhyun couldn’t help but let go as he felt Chanyeol’s kisses gradually become more desperate. He willingly wound his legs around Chanyeol’s waist when the younger moved on to assaulting his neck, littering the pale column of skin with love bites. The sting it caused seemingly amplified the ecstasy Baekhyun felt. Chanyeol’s thrusts gradually picked up its pace, growing more erratic with each push as their hands freely roamed around each other’s bodies.

 

Chanyeol was back to claiming Baekhyun’s lips in no time, the latter succumbing to the giant’s persistence and letting his tongue tangle with that of Chanyeol’s, tasting the rusty tang of Chanyeol’s blood that lingered therein from when Baekhyun bit him earlier. It was Baekhyun’s turn to go crazy when he felt Chanyeol’s hand leave his chest where Chanyeol was playing with his nipples, only for it to trail south, towards his nether regions. Baekhyun whimpered as Chanyeol touched all the right places but not quite where Baekhyun wanted.

 

Feeling too desperate and mind going delirious from the lack of friction on his own cock, Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol with a strength he never knew he had. He flipped their positions so that he was straddling Chanyeol’s waist, enjoying the look of utter astonishment on the younger’s face at the turn of events. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Baekhyun brought himself down on Chanyeol’s cock in one go, the new angle doing wonders for his sanity as he felt Chanyeol’s cock reach a deeper part of him.  

 

Baekhyun gave an experimental roll of his hips, feeling like a rock star when he saw how the simple movement affected Chanyeol whose hands were gripping the sheets for dear life. Baekhyun took Chanyeol’s hands in his and tangled their fingers together for support as he lifted himself off Chanyeol’s cock until it was only the head that was sheathed inside of him, only to moan in wanton abandon when Chanyeol took no time in returning the favor, abruptly thrusting up the same time Baekhyun brought himself down, burying Chanyeol’s dick in him up to the hilt.

  
The pace they set was fast and rough and all kinds of desperate, yet no less passionate. Baekhyun’s moans could put a cheap whore out of business as Chanyeol dug deeper into him, hitting his prostate in the most delicious of ways. Their thrusts gained momentum and Baekhyun bounced faster on Chanyeol’s cock, riding his boyfriend with wild abandon. The sounds of Chanyeol's heavy breaths coupled with Baekhyun's own stifled moans filled the air. Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist in an attempt to bring the smaller man closer as he repeatedly thrust up to hit the bundle of nerves inside of Baekhyun in an attempt to bring the both of them further to the precipice of their climax, hitting Baekhyun’s prostate head on every time they met in the middle with their erratic thrusts.

 

Baekhyun had never felt pleasure so raw that he swore it would’ve been enough to have him forget his name. Baekhyun’s hips increased their tempo further, a high-pitched scream filling the air Chanyeol’s rough palm made contact with his neglected member. Chanyeol started palming Baekhyun’s length, matching the pumping with his own thrusts as both of them desperately clung onto each other for support as they felt themselves near their peak.  
  
One powerful thrust later, Chanyeol released himself within Baekhyun as the friction became too much for him to bear, spurts of white unloading onto Baekhyun’s heat as Chanyeol himself saw white from the intensity of his orgasm. The feeling of being filled coupled with Chanyeol’s firm grip on his cock was all it took for Baekhyun to finally topple over the edge, white ropes of hot passion squirting out of his dick to dirty Chanyeol’s shirt, some of the cum landing on the picture of his face and it was so lewd but Baekhyun couldn't be bothered with decency at the moment when Chanyeol's touches were so pleasurable and far too gratifying. 

 

Baekhyun collapsed on top of Chanyeol from the exertion, the younger’s hand automatically hugging him flush against his body. He turned to the side with his lips barely touching Chanyeol’s cheek. Chanyeol, on the other hand, smiled lazily and turned to the elder with a satisfied grin, their lips just touching the slightest bit as they slowly recovered from their high.

 

“I should wear your clothes more often,” Baekhyun whispered impishly as soon as he caught his breath, yelping a little when Chanyeol pinched his but cheek in reprimand.

 

“Don’t do it, Baek!” Chanyeol attempted at a snarl which oddly sounded like a whine since it had no real bite to it.

 

“What are you gonna do about it?” Baekhyun teased, lifting his head up as he leaned on Chanyeol’s chest to wag his tongue at the other.

 

“Fuck, Baek. You’ll be the death of me. I swear it would be so embarrassing to… you know… in public,” Chanyeol complained with a pout at his boyfriend. _Seriously, what does Baekhyun get from torturing him like this!?_

 

“But I like your clothes. They’re super comfy because they’re XL!” Baekhyun grinned, said grin replaced by an O shape when Chanyeol suddenly kneaded his ass cheeks which were still sensitive from their prior activities.

 

“You know what else it is that I get in an XL size?” Chanyeol caught Baekhyun’s ear in between his teeth as he kept up with abusing Baekhyun’s supple globes with his palms.

 

 _Holy fucking Durex,_ Baekhyun thought as he felt his dick twitch once more, wholeheartedly allowing himself to be manhandled as Chanyeol flipped their positions for another round. 


End file.
